callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
United States of America/World War 2
History Western Europe Games:' Call of Duty,Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: WWII. The American missions in the first game Call of Duty: Finest Hour sees the player's control over Chuck Walker, who was an American veteran of D-Day and was a soldier of the American 1st Infantry Division. The first four missions concentrate on the capture of Aachen so Walker and his friend Benny Church are promoted up the ranks. After capturing Aachen the story focuses on tank commander Sgt. Sam Rivers. After successfully helping fend off Germans in the assault of Bastogne, the player again returns to the now Lt. Walker. Now Walker's new mission is to infiltrate the German city of Remagen and scout the status of a bridge that is apparently still leading over the Rhine. Soon Walker teams up with Sgt. Rivers as he and his men protect Rivers' tank group and escort them to the bridge. After reaching the bridge a huge hole in the ground prevents the tanks from moving on which means Walker and his squad must capture the bridge alone. After crossing Walker mans an anti-aircraft gun on top of a tower and fends off attacking Stukas. Soon, the triumphant Americans hang their national flag over the tower and waves the tank column into Germany and the game ends here. The last set of missions in Call of Duty 2 are the American campaign. As Cpl. Bill Taylor of the 2nd Ranger Battalion, the player starts off by playing a part in D-Day, at the assault of Pointe du Hoc, which was located four miles west of Omaha Beach. The Americans have no more than twenty feet of beach to charge up before having to climb ropes up a cliff to destroy artillery aimed at Utah Beach and Omaha Beach. On arriving at the top of the cliffs, the guns are discovered to be decoys, similar to the real Battle of Pointe du Hoc. The player then has to go through German trenches and a French village to find the real set of guns. The remainder of the campaign consists of the player taking part in the fighting in Normandy and on Hill 400, while under fire of German machine gun bunkers, artillery and Tiger tanks. Interestingly, a Panzer II is seen in Normandy even though they were almost non-existent by then. The final level is of the Americans crossing the Rhine River into Germany. In the last scene, Sgt. Randall receives a field promotion to Lieutenant and suggests to Colonel Blake that Taylor should be promoted to replace the now empty sergeant position. In the American missions, of Call of Duty 3, the player assumes control of Private Nichols, recently arrived in France and eventually attached to the 29th Infantry Division. He meets fellow squad members Sgt. Frank McCullin, Cpl. Mike Dixon, and Pvt. Leroy Huxley (voiced by Benjamin Diskin). Nichols and his squad participate in the capture of Saint-Lô where they meet PFC Salvatore Guzzo, a radio operator who becomes a member of the squad. After that, the squad is folded into the 90th Infantry Division and sent to secure the wooded area of Saint Germain-Sur-Seves, where intense hedgerow fighting took place. Soon after, the 90th assaults the town of Mayenne, where Huxley is tasked with defusing bombs planted on a bridge, which is heavily guarded by German infantry. Huxley is wounded in the leg before he can carry out the order and Sergeant McCullin successfully defuses the bombs, but is killed in the process. His last words (to Dixon) are "Tell Guzzo... tell him... tell him to go to Hell." Dixon then assumes command of the squad and is promoted to sergeant. The squad is later tasked with clearing out Forêt d'Ecouves, so 2nd Battalion can move through. In the end, Nichols clears the last roadblock with an enemy mortar. The squad then participates in clearing out a nearby town with a vital crossroads. Towards the end of the assault Dixon is wounded but survives. After taking a shortcut through the sewers, they find the crossroads and take it successfully, with the help of Sherman tanks. The unit is then sent to defend the town of Chambois from Axis forces trying to run through the Falaise Gap. The squad ends up firefighting with Germans on one of the roads, and Huxley is ordered to get a bazooka to fend off enemy tanks. Eventually, the squad falls back from the position. Later they arrive at a large area with many Germans and tanks on the other side. Guzzo marks German positions with flares for air support with Nichols shooting down an MG42 position that had Guzzo zeroed. Afterwards, Guzzo is wounded in the leg, and Dixon and Nichols come to his aid and extract him to relative safety. While treating Guzzo, Dixon is shot in the back, and dies a few moments later giving his last words to Guzzo. Guzzo takes command of the squad afterwards. After fighting through the rest of the town, the squad then holds off the Germans until reinforcements arrive. Guzzo is then promoted to sergeant and is also shown as the new leader of the squad, giving McCullin's "pep talk" to some fresh soldiers. Presumably, Huxley and Nichols were promoted to corporal and Dixon and McCullin were awarded a Bronze Star or another similar military honor. North Africa Games: 'Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One is the only game that has the United States fighting in Africa. The game has the player take the role of an American soldier, Pvt. Roland Roger, in the 1st Infantry Division the entire game. The first half of the game is in flashback form, with part of it being Roger's combat in North Africa. Fighting Vichy France and Nazi Germany. One of the levels takes place during the invasion of Algeria in the Battle of Oran called "Baptism By Fire" Soon the character is led by Sgt. Hawkins and with some other troops. The 1st Infantry Division moves on to Kasserine Pass, Kasserine, to fight against Rommel's Afrika Korps. The final level of the African campaign has the player take control of a B-24 Liberator, over the Mediterranean, off the coast of Africa. Italy and Sicily ''Games: Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Later on in Call of Duty: Big Red One, the game takes place in Sicily, codenamed "Operation: Husky". The Italian Campaign starts in the Battle of Gela, where Pvt. Roger rescues some paratroopers in the 82nd Airborne Division then in Piano Lupo fights against the Hermann Goering Panzer Division and soon fights through Troina then consolidate with the city and soon capture Sicily. Pacific Theatre Games: Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: World At War: Final Fronts. Call of Duty: World at War takes place in the Pacific Theatre and starts off in Makin Atoll where the player plays as Pvt. C. Miller and he and Pvt. K. Pyle are captured by the Imperial Japanese Army and K. Pyle is tortured and killed in the process. Miller is next to be tortured, but only being saved by Cpl. Roebuck. Sgt. Tom Sullivan hands Miller a helmet and a Nambu pistol. The squad's objective is to destroy the Japanese supply depots and secure the village. The player can also see Pvt. Ryan getting attacked by a burning Japanese soldier. The player can either save him or let him die. (Saving Ryan on the Xbox or PS3 will reward the players the Saved Private Ryan achievement.) In the final mission of the Pacific Theatre, the squad's objective is to capture the Japanese defenses and the Shuri Castle. Another objective is to either save Roebuck or Polonsky. (Saving Roebuck on the Xbox or PS3 will reward the players the Guardian Angel achievement.) Weapons Rifles *M1 Garand *M1/A1 Carbine *M2 Carbine *BAR *M1941 Johnson Snipers *M1903 Springfield Sub Machineguns *Thompson (M1927, M1928) *M3 Grease Gun *M50 Reising Machineguns *Browning M1919 *M2 Browning Machine Gun Pistols *M1911 *357 Magnum Shotguns *M1897 Trench Gun *Winchester Model 21 Bazookas *M1 Bazooka *M9A1 Bazooka Flamethrowers *M2 Flamethrower Melee Weapons *US Shovel *M1918 Trench Knife Misc *Bofors 40mm cannon *Quad Browning M2 *105mm Cannon Vehicles *M4 Sherman *M3 Halftrack *Jeep *Landing Vehicle Tracked *M3 Stuart *P-51 Mustang *M12 Motor Gun Carriage *B-17 Flying Fortress *P38 "Lightning" *GMC CCKW *Landing Craft *Truck *B-24 Liberator *B-25 Mitchell *C-47 Skytrain *P 47 "Thunderbolt" *Waco CG-4 Glide